parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggsladdin Part 16
Transcript *(Making animals tower) *(Lord Portley-Rind Clip): Sire. *(Lord Portley-Rind squeezing the cheese): Sire. Aah! *Burger Beard: I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Awk! The problem with your daughter! *Lord Portley-Rind: Oh, really? *Burger Beard: Right here. If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her. *Lord Portley-Rind: But Jasmine hated all those suitors! How could I choose someone she hates? *Burger Beard: Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting. *Lord Portley-Rind: What? Who? *Burger Beard: The royal vizier! Why, that would be... me! *Lord Portley-Rind: Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure. *Burger Beard: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord. *Lord Portley-Rind: Yes... desperate measures... *Burger Beard: You will order the princess to marry me. *Lord Portley-Rind: I... will order... the princess... to... but you're so old! *Burger Beard: The princess will marry me! *Lord Portley-Rind: The princess will marry... What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar, you must come and see this! *(Oh (Home) Dancing Clip) *(Soldier's Marching from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks"): Make way for Prince Ali! *(People from the Island of Sodor (Thomas and Friends: The Great Race) Clip) *(Mickey Mouse and his marching band from "Mickey Mouse (2013)"): Say hey! It's Prince Ali! *Oh (Home): Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar, Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star, Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way, here he comes, Ring bells, bang the drums. You're gonna love this guy *(Horton the Elephant Dancing Clip): Prince Ali, fabulous he *(Eggs and Fish Playing Music Clip): Ali Ababwa! *Oh (Home): Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee *(Horton the Elephant Dancing Clip) *(Lord Portley-Rind Clip): Now try your best to stay calm *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Dancing Clip): Brush up your Sunday *(Burger Beard Clip): Salaam *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Smiling Clip) *Oh (Home): And come and meet his spectacular coterie. *(Eggs is singing in the truck from "The Boxtrolls"): Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa! *Oh (Home): Strong as ten regular men, definitely *(Fade in from white) *Carl Fredricksen (Up): He faced the galloping hordes *(Fade in from white) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack): A hundred bad guys with swords *(Fade in from white) *Soos (Gravity Falls): Who sent those goons to their lords *(Eggs is singing in the truck from "The Boxtrolls"): Why Prince Ali! *(Winnie (The Boxtrolls) Clip): He's got *(Camels (Dumbo) Walking Clip): Seventy-five golden camels! *Ken (Toy Story 3): Don't they look lovely, June? *(Jacquimo's Singing Birds (Thumbelina) Clip): Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three! *Barbie (Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation): Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers! *(The Animals are playing the band from "Robin Hood"): When it comes to exotic type mammals *Tigger (Winnie The Pooh): Has he got a zoo *(Fade in from white) *Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance): I'm telling you *(Fade in from white) *Muppets (Muppets Most Wanted): It's a world class menagerie! *Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa *Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid): Never boring that physique *Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): How can I speak weak at the knee *(Winnie (The Boxtrolls) Clip): Well, get on out in that *Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid): Square a wonder There's no question this Ali's alluring *Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): Adjust your veil and *Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid): Prepare asunder *Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! *(Winnie (The Boxtrolls) Mad Clip) *(Monkeys (The Jungle Book) Dancing Clip): He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys! *The Duke of Weselton (Frozen): He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys! *(Eggs and Fish Playing Music Clip): And to view them, he charges no fee! *Elves (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer): He's generous, so generous *(Looney Tunes Marching Clip): He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies! Proud to work for him They *(Lord Portley-Rind Clip): Bow to his whim, love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty *(Burger Beard Clip): To Ali! Prince Ali! Prince Ali *(Horton the Elephant Dancing Clip): Amorous he! Ali Ababwa *Oh (Home): Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see! *(Burger Beard Looks Shocked Clip): *Oh (Home): And that, good people, is why He got dolled up and dropped by *(Elephants (The Jungle Book) Marching Clip): With sixty elephants *(Wildebeest (Zootopia) in the roads Clip): Llamas galore *(Bears (We Bare Bears) Walking Clip): With his bears and *(Alex the Lion Clip): Lions a *(Herb Copperbottom (Robots) Playing his Trumpets Clip): Brass band and more With his *(Ants Playing Music from "A Bug's Life): Forty fakirs, his *(Humphries and Chefs (Shrek 2) Clip): Cooks, his bakers His *(Bird (Rio) Clip): Birds that warble on key Make way *(Eggs and Fish Playing Music Clip): For Prince *(Lord Portley-Rind Dancing Clip): Ali! *(Eggs is singing in the truck from "The Boxtrolls") *(Burger Beard Clip) *Lord Portley-Rind: Splendid, absolutely marvelous. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts